Viagem do Destino
by Mumucow xD
Summary: Um advogado e um modelo, ambos se encontrar em situações diferentes do normal, num avião, a caminho de sua felicidade, com várias peripécias no caminho.Um casamento, amigos, e muitos outro factos para que o destino dos dois se encontre. UA Padackles


Jensen Ackles, um conceituado advogado, fazendo uma viagem que não para negociar, isso era raro acontecer em sua vida, para um dos dias mais felizes de seu melhor amigo, ele faria isso, precisava-se divertir um pouco, ultimamente estava imensamente embrenhado e concentrado no seu trabalho que já nem se lembrava da ultima vez que estivera com seus verdadeiros amigos, aproveitaria esta viagem para tudo isso, de certeza que encontraria seus outros amigos e tinha tirado uns dias a mais para isso mesmo, aproveitar todo o tempo enquanto estivesse naquele lugar.

Misha Collins se iria casar, ele precisava ver isso acontecendo, era estranho imaginando um dos seus melhor amigos fazendo isso, principalmente aquele que afirmava que nunca se casaria. "Nunca diga nunca", Jensen sempre dissera isso, ele mesmo acreditava que seu destino podia mudar de um momento para o outro, basta não ser previsível para isso acontecer.

Sabia que de um momento para o outro o avião em que seguia viagem poderia cair com todos os passageiros nele presente, o destino de todas aquelas pessoas seria fatal, mas pondo esses pensamentos de lado o loiro começo a prestar atenção nos outros passageiros daquele voo, um deles lhe chamou à atenção, um moreno alto, com o cabelo revolto, ficou o olhando por algum tempo, só se apercebeu que estava olhando à demasiado tempo quando o outro olhou para si também, o olhar fixo um no outro, acabaram por desviar o olhar, ambos constrangidos, mas durou pouco tempo, pois rapidamente já tinham os olhos postos um no outro, no corpo um do outro, quando voltaram a encontrar os olhos, podiam ver desejo nos olhos verdes de ambos, uns mais intensos, o de cabelos loiros, se destacavam.

O que aconteceu a seguir, ele nunca fez ou esperou alguma vez fazer, tirou o cinto que o prendia ao assento, se levantou com calma indo em direcção do banheiro do avião, tudo isso sem nunca tirar os olhos do outro.

Após entrar no pequeno banheiro, o moreno alto com quem flertava apenas com os olhos, apareceu, o loiro rapidamente o puxou para dentro daquele pequeno espaço, começando logo por beijar-lhe o pescoço, já lhe desabotoando a camisa, quase arrancando alguns botões, em apenas alguns segundos, o moreno estava nu, com as calças e os boxers abaixados até aos seus joelhos, Jensen também já tinha a camisa aberta e as calças e boxers em baixo, naquele pequeno espaço era difícil se afastarem um do outro, coisa que eles também não queriam, o calor ali era evidente, os gemidos sendo abafados, apenas troca de caricias, roçando-se o máximo possível um no outro, Jensen, já começava a preparar o outro com seus dedos, apesar de não saber seu nome não o pretendia magoar, quando finalmente o outro soltou um gemido de prazer e não de dor, o loiro achou que já estava suficientemente preparado, colocou uma camisinha e o penetrou devagar e com calma, sentindo as unhas do moreno nas suas costas, decidiu também deixar uma marca sua, lhe lambendo, mordiscando e chupando o pescoço do outro, após algumas estocadas não havia mais dor, apenas mais prazer, gemidos constantes sendo evitados de sair de suas gargantas, não havia troca de beijos, nada que mostra-se que aquilo que se passava ali era apenas sexo casual, o que se passava ali, ficaria ali, provavelmente nunca mais se veriam. Praticamente juntos chegaram ao ápice, descansaram em alguns minutos, se vestiram rapidamente e arranjaram os cabelos bagunçados, saíram com diferenças de tempo com cerca de 7 minutos, cada um foi para seu lugar e assim continuaram sua viagem.

J2

Depois de desembarcarem do avião, nunca mais se viram, cada um para seu lado, Jensen teria de se despachar, o casamento de Misha seria naquela tarde, almoçaria com os noivos e com os outros amigos. Quando chegou ao hotel deixou lá sua mala e pegou a chave de seu quarto, sem nem o ir ver partiu para o restaurante, seu terno também estava com a noiva de Misha, Katie. Ao chegar ao restaurante rapidamente cumprimentou todos e se sentou no seu lugar, ao fim de um pouco chegou mais uma pessoa, o loiro o reconheceu como sendo o cara com quem transou no avião, instantaneamente corou e o outro também.

- Jensen, está se sentindo bem? Está um pouco vermelho.

- Estou sim, apenas com um pouco de calor, vou rapidamente no banheiro.

- Espere, deixe-me só apresentar-lhe uma pessoa. Jensen este é Jared Tristan Padalecki – Katie se referia ao moreno que havia chegado à segundos atrás.

- Jay este é Jensen Ross Ackles.

- Ok, apresentações feitas, eu agora vou no banheiro, com licença – o loiro rapidamente se retirou do mesmo espaço que o outro, nunca esperou o encontrar novamente, muito menos no casamento de seu melhor amigo.

- Misha vai ver se ele está bem, afinal ele é seu melhor amigo.

- Eu vou Kat, eu também não me estou sentindo bem, acho que foi do voo, viemos os dois no mesmo avião – o moreno alto foi ter com o outro ao banheiro, o que era a segunda vez naquele dia.

- Sério, que você é o Jensen Ackles, advogado?

- Sou, mas prefiro nem falar nisso vim aqui para estar com meus amigos no dia de grande felicidade para um deles.

- Nunca esperei o conhecer, com sua fama de, homem de 33 anos que não tinha férias à mais de 5 anos, principalmente nunca esperei transar com você – o moreno se aproximava dele o encurralando contra a parede, colocando uma mão de cada lado do seu corpo – Mas uma coisa me deixou intrigado – aproximava seus lábios daqueles obscenos na sua frente – porque não me beijou, seu lábios parecem perfeitos para isso – E assim tentou beija-lo, mas recebeu um empurrão da parte do loiro.

- Só transamos, não quer dizer que agora haja algo mais entre nós, eu nem conheço você.

- Mas quando foi para transar você já não se importou com coisa alguma.

- Olhe, vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu, foi um erro, eu nunca o tinha feito com alguém que desconhecia, e garanto que foi a última vez.

- Mas agora nos conhecemos – Jared tenta encurrala-lo novamente – podemos transar novamente.

- Você está louco, poderíamos ser encontrados e não é o momento certo, eu continuo sem conhece-lo apenas sei o seu nome – o loiro voltou para onde seus amigos estavam respondendo às suas questões de que já estava melhor e respondendo de como tinha sido a viagem. Colocando a conversa em dia.

J2

No casamento tudo estava lindo, todos bem vestidos, mas quem se destacava eram os noivos, Misha está no altar esperando por Katie que também estava linda, vestido branco sem alças, o corpete junto e da cintura para baixo alargando um pouco, com pequenas lantejoulas, o penteado, com o cabelo solto (.), Katie estava maravilhosa, tudo correra perfeitamente, os recém-casados dançaram a primeira dança.

Depois foi a vez de Jared dançar com a loira, trocando depois com Jensen, que aproveitara para fazer algumas perguntas para a amiga.

- Katie, porque eu nunca conheci seu amigo?

- Qual deles? Jared?

- Sim esse, porque eu acho que conheço todos os outros.

- Quando o Jay está disponível para estar comigo e com Misha, você nunca está e o mesmo acontece quando você está disponível, ele não está.

- Que ele faz para estar assim tão ocupado? Ele é só um garoto.

- Ele já não é um garoto, tem 28 anos e é modelo, ele está constantemente a viajar.

- Merda!

- Que se passou Jen? – a loira o olhava preocupada tentando perceber o que ia na cabeça do amigo – Foi você? Você é que lhe fez o chupão?

- Katie por favor fale mais baixo, aquilo que de passou foi um erro.

- Jared não achou o mesmo, ele me contou que tinha transado com um cara no banheiro do avião, mas nunca esperei que fosse você.

- A culpa é dele, sabe que ele é um tirado, ele tentou algo comigo novamente no banheiro do restaurante.

- Ele não é assim, tem de o conhecer melhor e acho que vai ter tempo suficiente para isso.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Houve um pequeno problema com o quarto de hotel, você vai ter que ficar no mesmo quarto que ele, na mesma cama.

- Kat resolva esse problema – o loiro começava a entrar em pânico, aquilo era pior que um pesadelo.

Depois de mais um pouco de conversa, sem mencionar o nome Jared, ou algo relacionado com isso, Jensen se sentou um pouco, ele dividia aquela mesa com os recém-casados, Jared, Genevieve, que na sua opinião estava demasiado grudada no moreno alto e Danneel que também não desgrudava dele, mas usaria isso a seu favor mostraria para o outro que tinha sido um erro tudo aquilo que tinham feito no avião. Ficou tão absorto nos seus pensamentos que já estava na hora de voltar para o hotel.

Quando entrou no quarto viu sua mala num canto e outra mala no canto oposto, provavelmente aquela seria a de Jared, como não ouvia barulho algum começou por tirar o terno ficando apenas de calças, tomaria uma banho e dormira antes de o outro chegar, ao entrar no banheiro se deparou com uma imagem que não esperava ver, Jared tomando uma ducha, o vidro que os separava era totalmente transparente, o loiro ficou o encarando até o outro se virar completamente para ele.

- M-Me desculpe, pensava que estava sozinho, não esperava vê-lo aqui – apesar de já o ter visto nu, ficara corado por vê-lo assim.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso, você já me viu em situações mais constrangedoras.

- Mas isso foi uma loucura que não voltara a acontecer, eu vou esperar que você acabe – o loiro saíra apressado, acabando por se deitar em cima da cama vestido ainda com as calças do terno, adormecendo assim.

J2

Jared voltou do banheiro, já vestindo algo mais confortável, viu que o loirinho do avião já dormia, teve pena de acorda-lo avisando que já poderia tomar seu banho, deixou dormir, parecia realmente cansado, pelo que lera sobre ele tinha uma vida bem agitada, sempre em viagens de negócios e naquele momento podia vê-lo ali descansando, algo nele o atraia, não falando de sua beleza, mas sim algo dentro dele, precisava conhece-lo melhor talvez se torna-se bons amigos. Se deitou tentando não acorda-lo, se ele tivesse mau humor isso seria uma má ideia.

J2

O moreno acordou primeiro, continuou com a ideia de não acordar o outro, mas aproveitou para observa-lo, reparando bem no loiro, suas costas tinham arranhões, depois se lembrou de deveria ter sido ele quem provocou aquelas marcas, ele próprio tinha uma marca no seu pescoço feita por Jensen, era justo cada ficaria com uma marca por algum tempo, fazendo-os relembrar aquele voo em que se conheceram. Distraído o moreno alto passava os dedos ao de leve sobre as marcas nas costas do outro, sentido sua pele suave, pode ver ainda melhor algumas sardas espalhadas por seus ombros, levou um susto quando o outro se virou para encara-lo.

- Me desculpe, eu … - se levantou da cama rapidamente, temia que o outro se tivesse apercebido de que estava a admira-lo.

- Podemos fingir que isto não acontece se também fingirmos que não aconteceu nada naquele avião.

- Isso eu não posso esquecer, eu não quero esquecer.

- Mas porque, não foi nada de especial, aliás foi um erro eu nunca o deveria ter feito! Porque insista tanto nisso?

- Porque eu queria saber se você é como todas as pessoas falam, eu admiro o seu trabalho e eu não acredito que você seja o babaca que as pessoas falam, ainda mais agora, você é completamente diferente, é tímido, não arrogante, coisa que sempre acreditei, eu nunca, mas nunca acreditei que você fosse um idiota insensível.

- Você conhece meu trabalho? É só um mero modelo.

- Que gostaria de se ter formado em direito mas nunca tive oportunidade para isso, eu não tive o caminho facilitado, pelo contrário.

- Me desculpe, eu fui para você tudo aquilo que ouve sobre mim, mas eu não sou assim, eu uso isso como uma protecção para que não descubram quem realmente sou, desculpe se o desiludi.

- Acredite que não, mas não vou ficar aqui, vou aproveitar para fazer aquilo que realmente era o meu objectivo de férias, estar com meus amigos recém-casados – Jared saiu rapidamente daquele quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, não queria ficar ali encarando o outro. Deixou o outro sozinho olhando para o nada, confuso com toda a informação.

- Merda! Ele me conhece e eu não sei nada sobre ele! Merda! Merda! – Jensen rapidamente se vestiu e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço com Misha e Katie, o que se tornou um pouco tenso com a presença do moreno alto, assim que acabara de comer saíra da mesa sem dizer para onde ia, o loiro aproveitou para ficar com os amigos já que eles só ficariam até aquela tarde e depois iriam para a sua lua-de-mel, enquanto ele ficaria mais aquele e outro dia.

J2

Depois de algum tempo o loiro deixou os recém-casados em paz e voltou para o seu quarto, esperava não encontrar o outro, não sabia como iria encara-lo depois daquela conversa, mas teve uma desilusão quanto entrou no quarto, seu pior pesadelo estava ali, bem no lugar, que ele menos queria.

- Eu saio já, vim só descansar um pouco, passei o dia fugindo de Genevieve - o moreno comentara.

- Não precisa esse também é seu quarto, e eu compreendo, nem com meus amigos posso estar em paz que Danneel fica grudada em mim o dia inteiro.

- Eu lhe faço um favor, eu saio e aguento Geneveive e você chama aqui seus amigos e aproveita o dia, aposto que já não está com eles há bastante tempo.

- Obrigado, mas só posso aceitar se você também ficar aqui, comigo e meus amigos, você parece um cara com o qual eu gostaria de fazer amizade, eu devo isso para você, eu fui o idiota.

- Eu fico, mas não se culpe, eu não sabia que era você no avião, eu também nunca tinha feito uma loucura daquelas, mas algo em ti me disse que devia confiar – Jared estava dizendo tudo o que estava a pensar no momento, o que estava sendo estranho até – Mudando de assunto, chama seus amigos, pode ser que seja divertido.

Depois de meia hora aquele quarto estava cheio e bagunçado, todos os amigos de Jensen estavam naquele quarto, Chris, Jason, Steve, seus amigos lhe tinham trazido sua guitarra de adolescência, o moreno alto estava até impressionado com a amizade de todos eles, principalmente o loiro, que agora toca guitarra com seus amigos, fica mais solto, não parecia a mesma pessoa de há pouco, parecia outra, que ele realmente gostaria de conhecer.

A tarde passou bastante agradavel, Jared também participou em algumas das conversas tentava prestar atenção em todos mas quem realmente estava sempre em seu olhar era Jensen, não conseguia evitar, precisava estar a sós com ele, faze-lo libertar-se assim consigo também, sentir se confortável.

Quando toda aquela bagunça acabou e os amigos do loiro foram embora, aproveitaram para arrumar algumas coisas no quarto, o mais velho estava guardando sua guitarra, pedira aos amigos para voltar a ficar com ela, tinhas boas recordações e más também, de sua adolescência, fora nessa altura de sua vida que conhecera seus atuais amigos e agradecia muito por isso, mas com tantas lembranças acabou por ficar triste e o moreno que estava ali com ele reparou nisso.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, nada que não passe – tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas não resultou, e o outro reparou que seus olhos também tinham perdido o brilho que tinham quando estivera com seus amigos.

- Eu sei que está mentido, mas não o vou chatear com isso, apenas me deixe ajuda-lo a tirar esse olhar triste.

- Como você pode fazer isso?

- Vamos… - Jared pegara em sua mão e o levava pelos corredores do hotel até ao seu exterior onde tinha a piscina, que àquela hora da noite está deserta, todas as pessoas estariam dormindo naquele momento – Se dispa.

- O quê? Você está louco?

- Não apenas lhe pedi algo – nesse momento o moreno já estava s despindo ficando apenas em boxer cinza, isso atraiu o olhar do outro – Vai se despir ou não?

- Óbvio que não!

- Não diga que não o avisei – antes que Jensen pudesse dizer alguma coisa já senti o corpo do outro colado ao seu o empurrando para dentro da piscina.

- Você com certeza é louco! – o mais alto não ligava para o que ele estava dizendo e rapidamente o prendeu contra a borda da piscina, deixando o loiro sem reacção.

- Tenha calma, agora que já está molhado, pode vir comigo? - não lhe dando resposta o outro saiu rapidamente da piscina, mas fez algo que não estava à espera, também se despiu ficando só em boxer e saltou para dentro da piscina, fazendo a água à sua volta saltar.

- Você tem razão, preciso me divertir e não ficar pensando no passado.

- Então venha comigo – o moreno se aproximou da pequena cachoeira artificial que a piscina tinha e a atravessou para o outro lado, sempre com o outro no seu encalço – Conhecia essa parte? Tem um jacuzzi aqui escondido.

- Como você sabia? Isso aqui é muito bonito.

- Eu sempre venho cá quando possível e numa noite encontrei esse sítio, acho que eles não divulgam muito no hotel, para não virem para cá à noite.

- E estamos fazendo precisamente aquilo que eles não querem.

- Um advogado como você quebrando as leis, que mau exemplo – tentava por o outro mais à vontade, brincando com ele e parecia resultar.

Depois de muita conversa e a madrugada passada naquele lugar, ambos nem se aperceberam que já estava começando a amanhecer, quando realmente repararam nisso tentaram sair sem fazer muito barulho, pegaram suas roupas e foram para o quarto tentando que ninguém os visse, como fossem criminosos.

- Obrigado

- Pelo quê?

- Por me fazer divertir como à muito eu não me divertia.

- De nada, sempre pode contar comigo, eu gosto de ajudar, gosto de faze-lo sentir-se bem.

- Jared, não diga essas coisas – o loiro começava a corar com as palavras do outro.

- Porquê? Você fica lindo assim, de qualquer maneira – aproveitava que o outro estava encabulado, para encurrala-lo contra a parede mais próxima deles, o que acabou sendo a porta do banheiro.

- Jay, não podemos…

- Fazer o quê? Já fizemos isso antes – o moreno aproximou seus lábios, falando bem perto – O que há de diferente agora? – a voz era o mais rouca que conseguia.

- Porque nos conhecemos, nos tornamos amigos, e amigos não têm sexo – estava lhe sendo irresistível, queria muito o corpo daquele "gigante" e sendo prensado contra aquela porta também não ajudava.

- Jensen você sabe que ambos queremos isso acabe logo com o sofrimento de nós dois, quero que seja você a decidir o que fazemos a partir de agora.

O mais velho não lhe respondeu, apenas fez o que mais tinha vontade naquela altura, beijou com desejo e algo mais que não sabia o que era, tinha o feito beijar, o que era muito bom tendo em conta que o outro não beijava ninguém sem sentir algo por ela e isso deixa Jared com esperanças de que poderia haver algo entre eles.

Quando deram por isso já estavam dentro do banheiro, o moreno sendo prensando contra a parede do box, adorando sentir o outro a domina-lo, o que se passou a seguir naquele banheiro deixou ambos cansados o suficiente para chegar na cama e dormirem logo, mas algo havia sido diferente da ultima vez, Jensen tinha sido mais carinhoso e protetor, tinha-o distraído da dor com beijos e carícias algo que não tinha feito da última vez e pode ver no seu olhar um brilho diferente, mas não conseguia perceber o que era.

J2

Jared acordara primeiro e aproveitara para admirar o loiro dormindo, ele nunca esperou a vir-se apaixonar por seu ídolo, nem vir realmente a conhece-lo, e senti que o outro também gostava de si, ele espera que sim, queria tê-lo do seu lado, mas bem não iria lhe dizer já que se tinha apaixonado, Jensen provavelmente acharia que estaria louco eles só se conheciam à 3 dias, esperaria o outro acordar para falar com ele, mas não tocaria nesse assunto, adorava falar com ele, era fascinante, conseguiam conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Assim que o outro se mexeu no seu peito e o viu abrir os olhos, abriu um sorriso para ele.

- Boa noite!

- Boa noite, você está acordado à muito? – o loiro adora aquele sorriso de covinhas, deixava Jared adorável.

- Não, acordei à pouco também, sabe estive pensando que amanha já iremos embora – ele não queria tocar naquele assunto mas sua boca não fazia o que ele mandava algumas vezes.

- Eu sei, não sei como vamos fazer – o mais velho agora se sentara na cama para ver melhor o outro – Eu gostei bastante do tempo que passamos juntos, não me estou referindo às transas, mas sim às nossas conversas.

- Podemos não para com isso, nós vivemos ambos no mesmo lugar, Vancouver, iremos nos conseguir encontrar algumas vezes.

- Mas eu não quero só algumas vezes, eu quero estar do seu lado, podemos talvez começar uma relação – custava a Jensen falar aquelas palavras, não estava habituado, nunca falara isso para ninguém, mas também nunca sentira o que estava sentindo, era algo forte.

J2

Um ano se passara rápido, Jared passava grande parte do seu tempo em casa de Jensen, continuava fazendo trabalho como modelo para conseguir algo dinheiro para pagar a Faculdade de Direito, o loiro tinha se oferecido para pagar, mas ela não aceitaria seu dinheiro, mas aproveitava sua ajuda para estudar, Ackles agora não trabalhava mais para sua empresa, tinha criado a sua própria empresa de advogados e pretendia ter o moreno na sua equipe, tudo estava correndo bem, Jared praticamente se estava mudado para a casa do amante, ambos adoravam cada momento que passavam juntos, algum que estragava sua felicidade era fotógrafos que de vez em quando importunavam sua paz.

- Jay, só tem de perceber isso, é fácil, eu sei que você sabe também.

- Como tem tanta confiança em mim, de que eu sou capaz?

- Porque sei, estou começando a conhece-lo mais do que você se conhece a si mesmo.

- Me prove.

- Sei que gosta disso – era apenas uma desculpa para poder beija-lo, não que precisa-se, pois podia beija-lo quando bem quisesse, pena serem interrompidos pelo toque do celular de Jensen.

- É o Misha.

- Atenda logo.

- Alô Misha, está em viva-voz, Jared está aqui comigo.

- Os garotinhos estão juntos, vocês se separam a alguma hora do dia?

- Infelizmente sim, mas agora diga logo o que quero porque eu estava ocupado, ajudado Jared a estudar.

- Sei, estudando anatomia do corpo humano.

- Não seja idiota. Fale logo – Jensen começava ficando irritado

- Kat me obrigou a contar para você uma coisa que aconteceu no nosso casamento.

- Aconteceu algo de errado – o mais novo estava ficando preocupado, ambos ficaram preocupados.

- Bem, não propriamente, eu apenas fiz com que vocês ficassem no mesmo quarto com cama de casal, queria que vocês se conhecessem, eu sabia que se iam dar bem.

- Sabe que pode começar fugindo porque quando eu pegar você, eu o mato.

- Jen, não seja assim, se ele não o fizesse nunca nos teríamos conhecido melhor e ficariam assim.

- Eu sei, eu estou feliz por isso, mas tenho vontade de o matar na mesma.

- Eu ainda estou aqui garotos.

- Infelizmente – ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo começando a rir, não que Misha tenha achado piada alguma.

- Só mais uma novidade, Katie está grávida e vocês vão ser os padrinhos – depois de Collins acabar de falar desligara o celular rapidamente para que não ouvisse seus dois amigos o enchendo de perguntas.

- Pelos vistos vamos poder voltar ao hotel para ver Katie, eu quero ver ela com barriga de grávida, deve estar bem fofinha.

- Jay, estou ficando com ciúmes – o loiro fez biquinho, o que foi rapidamente beijado pelo moreno.

- Ouviu o que eu disse, "nosso hotel", podemos voltar àquele lugar especial, acho que continuamos a ser os únicos a conhece-lo.

- Então vamos aproveitar!

- Sabe que te amo?

- Não você ainda não tinha dito isso, hoje.

- Te amo

- Eu sei, eu também meu gigante.

Fim


End file.
